


Privileges and Responsibilities

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Are you insinuating that this wasmyfault?”
Kudos: 17





	Privileges and Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" # 705 "rank hath its privileges"

“I can’t believe Watson tried to kill me,” said Commander Everton.

“His name is _Watkins_ ,” said Gibbs. “And you saw that on his uniform every single day. For the last four years.”

Everton scowled. “Are you insinuating that this was _my_ fault?”

“No, I’m saying that rank may have its privileges, but it’s also got responsibilities. You take responsibility for your own actions, you don’t let a subordinate get demoted for them.”

“I didn’t—”

“JAG already has my report.” Gibbs said, turning to leave. “And I doubt anyone else on your staff will go to bat for you, commander.”

THE END


End file.
